Search results of a web search are typically collected and returned to a results page. A search result can be described as comprising a caption. The caption includes a title, snippet, and link (e.g., uniform resource locator, or URL) to the target webpage associated with the search result. In addition, captions can contain additional information about the page or the entity it describes in a hover preview. However, existing hover previews lack discoverability—no indication that hover is present is shown until the user “mouses over” the far right side of the caption—and predictability—the content of the hover preview varies dramatically from page to page. These flaws lead to poor user engagement, at least with respect to a hover preview.